Yellow Is Not My Color
by Creedog VanDrey
Summary: Yellow is not Santana's color.


Yellow Is Not My Color  
by Creedog VanDrey

Category: _Glee_  
Genre: Friendship  
Pairing: Santana/Brittany  
Rating: K  
Language: English  
Summary: Who owns a yellow dress anyway?  
Spoilers: 106 "Vitamin D"

A/N: I've got a lot of ambitious _Glee_ fics in my idea bin, but this is the most modest one. It's cute; it's fluffy; it's light and breezy™.

* * *

Yellow Is Not My Color

Glee rehearsal ended with Rachel Berry instructing all the female members to pick out their favorite yellow dress for their performance the next day.

Santana and Brittany left together as always. Once they were down the hall, away from the others, Santana asked her companion, "Do you have a yellow dress?"

"Yep," Brittany remarked giddily, holding out four fingers, "I have three."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Santana said mostly to herself. "Well, I don't. Yellow's not my color. Wanna go shopping?" Brittany nodded.

The friends linked pinkies and headed toward the exit.

: : :

Santana found herself staring at three full-length mirrors in Lima's only decent department store, wearing a canary-yellow, sleeveless sundress that Brittany had picked out for her. She surveyed the garment with indecision, brushing her hands against the sheer outer layer draped over the floral pattern underneath. It was very pretty—lacy and feminine—but Santana could not shake the feeling it didn't suit her at all, and told Brittany just as much.

Brittany just nodded in agreement. Without another word, she yanks off the scrunchie holding Santana's black hair in a tight ponytail, ignoring her anguished, "Ow!" She then shook out Santana's hair with her fingers, creating an unruly mess atop her friend's head. Brittany pulled off the yellow headband keeping her own hair in place and slid it onto her friend's head. After shaking out her blond hair, she began to tease Santana's until it was suitably poofy.

Santana never directed her anger at Brittany, so she instead settled for glaring at her own reflection. She had to admit Brittany's impromptu hair-styling did help the look, but Santana still thought nothing about the ensemble matched her face. "Something's missing."

Brittany again nodded and replied patronizingly, "Well, duh, silly, you're not _smiling_."

The edges of Santana's mouth turned up and her pearly white teeth emerged. After a moment, she noted glumly, "I look like a mannequin."

"No, you don't," Brittany noted matter-of-factly, "Kurt's dad is one and I think he wears gray jumpsuits."

Santana didn't even bother with that.

Brittany poked Santana on the cheek. "No, a real smile. Not your Cheerio smile." Brittany jumped onto the platform, shoulder-to-shoulder with Santana and smiled with all the joy in the world.

"Easy for you, Britt," Santana remarked, "we know you're filled to the eyeballs with nothing but sunshine and rainbows. I'm pretty much just storm clouds and bloody daggers."

"You're funny, Santana. C'mon; it's easy. Just think of something happy. Like… KITTIES!" Brittany proclaimed the last part jubilantly, loud enough for the entire store to hear, while grinning at her own reflection and clapping her hands in front of her chest.

Santana hastily looked around to see if anyone was looking, but the two of them were well secluded in the dressing rooms.

"Santana! Santana! Look!" remarked the blond girl, with all the delight of a child on Christmas morning. Santana complied, but saw nothing more than her self-conscious expression.

With sincere disappointment, Brittany said, "Aw, you missed it." Her frown was fleeting as she declared, "Let's try it again: WATER SLIDES!"

This time, Santana remained focused on the mirror. She chuckled at her best friend's silly and caught a glimpse of herself with a smile much like the blonde's beside her.

"Did you see it?! Did you see it?!" Brittany asked, actually jumping up and down, grasping Santana's arm.

"I saw it," Santana replied, if only to calm down her friend.

"Ooh, now it's your turn. Think of something happy… one, two, THREE!"

On cue, a beautiful smile appeared on Santana's face, easily matching the joy in Britanny's.

"Oh, that was _so_ pretty!" Brittany gushed, "What'd'ya think of?"

"I thought about you," Santana replied serenely.

Brittany gave Santana a loud, wet kiss on the cheek. "You're so sweet, Santana. The people at school who say you're not must totally be on drugs." She spat out the strands of hair that had gotten in her mouth. She brushed aside the front of her messy hair. "I think I lost my headband. I'll go buy a new one. I like yours. Yellow is totally our color."

"Britt—" Santana started to protest, but Brittany had already scampered off. She looked in the mirror again, admiring the almost-unrecognizable person there, the one that was so full of joy and innocence. She practiced her smile one more time, amazed at how her whole face lit up.

Without taking a peek to see if she was still alone, she began to sing:

_I'm walking on sunshine, whoa  
And don't it feel good!_

* * *

A/N: My apologies to the all the Brittana shippers who wanted more. Let me be the first to admit, I'm a hardcore Brittana shipper. They're my OTP and I would rank them in my top five most beloved pairings. I've been a prodigious TV watcher and a shipper for sixteen years, so that's saying a lot. I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
